


The Plea

by FlamesofLove



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sad, Tragedy, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove
Summary: Dream a little dream, then dream a little more.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622908
Kudos: 9
Collections: Poetry





	The Plea

Dream a little dream,  
One where you lie in his arms,  
Secured,  
And pretend that's where you belong.

Dream a little dream,  
One where the meadows are green,  
And the sun is shining,  
And his booming laughter fills the fields.

Dream a little dream,  
One where you were given approval  
And they smile when they see you,  
Where they do not fear you.

Dream a little dream,  
One where you stand by his side;  
Not as a spare,   
But as an equal - a beloved.

Dream a little dream,  
One where everything is good;  
Boring but kind.   
One where you don't mind boredom if it means you get to keep him.

Dream a little more,   
Be good and stay asleep,   
Because it's only when your eyes remain closed do you see,   
Him that you desire.

Dream a little dream,   
And hope the Norns be kind,   
To allow you this reprieve,   
And let you stay inside.

Dream a little more,  
Try not to wake,  
Because even if the sun shall shine again,  
The dawn has yet to break.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned out okayish, I think. 
> 
> This was prompted by the "the sun will shine on us again" line.
> 
> And idk how to tag this lol. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by :)))


End file.
